This proposal is designed to establish an applied science research focus at Sojourner-Douglass College. To do so, the College is nominating Dr. Alice H. Thomas as a candidate for the Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA): Faculty Research Enhancement Support Program (FRESP). Dr. Thomas is currently Executive Assistant to the President and also has faculty status. She been with the College for four years. Sojourner-Douglass is the only four-year independent, predominately African-American, and community controlled institution of higher education in the State Maryland. The College became an independent institution under Maryland law on February 7, 1980 and on June 19, 1980 was accredited by the Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools, Commission on Higher Education. The College?s main campus is located in East Baltimore and it has four other centers in Maryland located in Annapolis, Cambridge, Salisbury, and Prince Georges County. There is also a full campus in Nassau, Bahamas. The College?s institution plan includes 1) the establishment of an office of applied research, (2) the training of its director through the EARDA Program, (3) the activation of a research advisory committee, and (4) an evaluation plan.